


Running its course.

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a relationship begins to lose its flame, can it be saved by a last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running its course.

Johnny took a deep drag of his cigar, a habit he only indulged in after a long tiring night of sex. He blew the smoke above him, it filled the air and dissipated, leaving behind only the smell. He turned the bud around and offered it to his partner, who took it in his big red hands and breathed the smoke in deep down until it filled his lungs, warming them before he blew the cloud out also.

"Such a pampered poodle you are" The red monster commented after examining the cigar "One of these after every ass ripping you get? You must go through 10 packs a day"

Johnny was use to Roy’s ass-holeish comments, he reached over and grabbed the smoke stick needing another deep puff before he responded “I don’t smoke one every time” He informed calmly, hardly even loud enough for the other to hear, he continued to stare straight ahead at the wall, not bothering to look at Red.

"Good, that would be damn expensive" Roy closed his eyes and leaned back, grunting while he did "Not that you buy them" He shot, intending to he insulting.

"They were gifts. I get them a lot for birthdays" Johnny added, feeling the need to defend himself. After some silence and a few more drags of the fat bud he put the stick out in a shiny glass ashtray beside the bed. Johnny turned onto his side, putting his arm on Roy’s abdomen and kissing his pecks.

Roy’s hand went to Johnny’s back where he patted the other, it wasn’t often they gave such loving gestures but after that night they both felt it was fitting to at least pretend they had a some what normal relationship, or at least go through the motions of one.

Slowly, Johnny trailed his kisses to Roy’s chin, the area that got slightly skinner just after his large pecks. He opened his eyes to look into Roy’s. who had a half lidded, dreamy expression. Johnny closed his eyes again and leaned in further to kiss the big guys lips, only to be stooped by two fingers that laid between his and Roy’s mouth.

"If you want to occupy your mouth, my meat sward could use a good deep throating"

Johnny pulled back, he was a little humored that he thought they could actually have a nice moment for once. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, opening the drawer beside it to take out his box of cigars, and a few other things he brought over.

"…You leavin?" Roy asked as Johnny stood up and pulled up a pair of jeans that would get him home until he could shower "I have things to do" He said in an emotionless tone, zipping up the jeans then tossing his sweater over his head one horn at a time.

"k" Roy said, also uncaring, he looked straight ahead and turned on the TV with the remote, scratching his stomach

Johnny didn’t bother with goodbye as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
